defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Archal Sunthreader
Details *'Name:' Archal Sunthreader *'Age:' 571 *'Height:' 6' 2'' '' *'Weight:' 141 lbs *'Body Type:' Slender, even for a Blood Elf. *'Face Type:' Oval, with a sharp chin. *'Complexion:' Pale, almost grey. Completely depraved of all colour. *'Eyes:' Fel green eyes that seem to light up when he's angry or casting a spell. *'Hair:' Black, just over his shoulders. *'Clothing Style:' Mostly cloth robes adorned with exotic metal features, like spikes, plating and ornaments. *'Speaking Style:' Hoarse voice, but with an extremely civilized vocabulary. Early life Growing up in Suncrown Village, in the high elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas, Archal was an average, but tall boy. Upon reaching the age of conscent, Archal was sent to the capital of Silvermoon to study the arts of magic, and become a sorceror in the army of the king. Archal was found to be reasonably talented, though his teachers sensed he had more talent than he showed. As a result, they started to give him more personal attention, to allow him to develop himself better. Because of his extra stimulation and lessons, Archal came in contact with the magics of the nether on a daily basis, and as a result, he became more and more dependant of the rush the channeling gave him. At that time, not much attention was payed to his growing magical addiction, since the Sunwell was ever present to provide in the magical satisfaction of the High Elves. Even though the sunwell sated most of Archal's hunger, he felt he needed to channel the arcane to get his full need of magic. Several hundred years passed. As Archal grew older and kept practising the ways of the magic, his teachers began to notice his lack of ethics and morals in his studies. The first record of this was the experimentation of elemental magic on the local farmers' lifestock. He would take several horses at night and experiment on them untill they died either by fire or exhaustion. Being a powerful addition to the king's army, his fellow scholars accepted this as a flaw, but ignored it any further. However, his experiments were called to a halt when several bodies of homeless were found after he started recruiting beggars from the streets of Silvermoon to experiment on, in exchange for food and housing. Furious, Archal left Silvermoon and returned to his birth village; Suncrown. After the third war broke out, Archal fought in the great battles against Arthas, and was one of the few to survive. Fighting not for loved ones or out of self preservation, Archal used the opportunity to experiment on villagers and undead alike, blaming the deaths he caused, as deaths caused by the plague. It was in this time, on an escorting mission to Alterac, that Archal developed his taste for the more exotic cuisine. Two gnomes went mysteriously missing, but authorities had nothing to prove, as there were no bodies, so they were forced to let Archal go. At the hight of the third war, the Sunwell was corrupted, and High Elven society crashed down into a depression. No longer being fed by the mystical energies of the Sunwell, Archal turned to other forms of magical satisfaction; Demonkind. His first attempt at channeling the energies of the fel were like a dream for him. The feeling of power was overwhelming. When the Burning Legion and the Scourge were finally brought to a halt, Archal had already become addicted to the flows of the fel. Recent events Missing, presumed deceased, last seen before the Cataclysm. Reports are saying he got killed in the Tainted Scar, just weeks before the Cataclysm occured, though no body has yet been found. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Males Category:Warlocks Category:Horde Characters